Harry Potter And The Amulet of Aurora
by Gwen Faye
Summary: There is a new girl named Aurora with some strange powers who just happens to be the duaghter of some one very bad (u-know-who!) She's hidden an amulet that is being used as a portal allowing Voldemort to enter the school as he pleases! Will the school ev


Chapter 1  
  
Harry sat quietly at the desk in his room trying to finish the summer homework Professor Snape (Harry's least favorite teacher) had given him. Professor Snape was Harry's Potions teacher. Potions you ask? That doesn't sound normal, you may think. Well Harry Potter didn't go to a normal school. Harry Potter was a wizard. A fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in fact.  
Harry was a very famous wizard and had only found this out on his eleventh birthday. He had survived a deadly and illegal curse, the only one to have ever survived it. This curse was called Avada Kedavra or the killing curse. This curse was the curse that had killed Lily and James Potter, Harry's parents, about fifteen years ago. The curse was performed by an evil, dark wizard, as bad as you can get. His name was Lord Voldemort. Most people are even afraid to say his name now.  
He had tried to attack Harry several times since Harry had first gone to Hogwarts,once every year except for his third. In his first year Voldemort was after a stone called the Sorcerers Stone. This would make you imortal and was very valuable, Harry stopped him but he had escaped.  
In his second year Voldemort had kept a diary preserving his seventeen year old self and nearly killed a girl by taking her soul through the diary. He had made her open a thing called the Chamber of Secrets, made by Salzar Slytherin himself. He made her sick the deadly Basilisk on all of the half-blood and muggle-born people to get rid of them. Harry killed the Basilisk and the memory of Voldemort and saved the girls life.  
Then in his fourth year while participating in the Triwizard tournament Harry was transported to the place were Voldemort was. The trophy had been turned into a portkey. Unfortunatly a boy named Cedric Diggory had come with him, and he was killed by Voldemort. Harry watched Wormtail(Voldemorts slave) make a potion to bry Voldemort back to power. They took some of Harry's blood and wortails hand, Voldemort had become able to touch Harry. The two of them dueled and, since their wands were brothers they formed a string of golden light and forms of the people Voldemort had last killed apeared, including Harry's parents. Harry got the chance and ran back to the portkey and grabbed it just in time, but he left Voldemort in full power.  
Harry had lived his whole life with his Muggle family. Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and his Cousin Dudley Dursley. The Dursleys had never let Harry do his homework or even speak of his school or talk to his friends, he had to do it in secret at night. But then in his third year Harry found out that a wizard-muderer named Sirius Black was his godfather and that he would come and get the Dursleys if they didn't treat Harry right. Since then Harry wasn't bothered hardly at all and he could do his homework and send owls to his friends whenever he wanted to but he still couldn't speak of his school.  
Harry stood up and stretched. He reached for the window and flung it open and felt the cool summer breeze, it reminded him of flying on his broomstick and playing Quidditch (a wizards game including four balls, fourteen players and is played in the air on broomsticks). Just then he heard a squawk and turned around to find Hedwig (his owl) gnawing on the side of her cage.  
"Sorry girl, I can't let you out until it gets dark," said Harry. Hedwig just ruffled her feathers and turned around in disgust.  
"Get down here and help your aunt!" yelled Uncle Vernon from the bottom of the stairs, "It's nearly five o'clock you've been in your room all day!"  
"Alright I'm coming!" replied Harry. He grabbed the handles of the window and pulled them in; the joyful memories vanished along with the breeze.  
Harry jogged down the stairs to find Dudley sitting at the table, now six chins wobbling with every move (the diet didn't work out so well), Uncle Vernon reading the paper and Aunt Petunia starting to fix dinner.  
"Mom!" whined Dudley, "hurry up I'm starving!" he began to "cry" vigorously.  
"Oh, don't worry Duders, momma will fix it all up!" she walked over to Dudley and tried to but her bony arm around his fat shoulders. "You," she pointed at Harry, "watch the food, and don't let it burn!"  
Harry turned and went over to the food. He watched it and stirred it for the longest time when finally Aunt Petunia told him it was done. He brought it over to the table and got plates and silver where for everyone.  
"I don't want it if he made it," sniffed Dudley, "he probably poisoned it to try and kill me!"  
"Go to your room for trying to poison Dudley." said Uncle Vernon casually without looking up from the paper.  
"But I didn't try and poison Dudley!" exclaimed Harry.  
"No buts!"  
"I really did-" Harry got cut off from the boom of Uncle Vernon  
"I said GO!"  
"Fine then I think I will go!" Harry pivoted around and marched up to his room when his hunger finally hit him.  
"Ohhh." groaned Harry with hunger. He glanced over at his clock. It was six-forty five. He walked over to Hedwig's cage and opened it up. She hopped on his arm and nipped at his ear affectionately. Harry sat on the window sill stroking Hedwig when he heard a tap on the window. It was Pig, Ron's owl. He was holding a package that was almost twice his size and he was fighting to stay in the air.  
"Hello Pig." said Harry as he opened the window and took the package from him. Pig hooted a small thanks before he flew into Hedwig's cage and took a few swallows of water. Harry looked at the small piece of parchment on the package and noticed Ron's untidy scrawl. This is what it said.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Happy Birthday Harry! My mum talked to Dumbledore and he said you could stay all of each summer at my house and Hermione can too (if she wants too). I hope everything is going well for you. I sent a portkey with Pig so you could come to my house on your birthday. That's why I didn't send your gifts. I have to go my dad's calling me. Bye!  
P.S Don't let the muggles get you down.  
  
Harry glanced over at the chart he made for himself to count down the days until he left for Hogwarts; it was July 30th, the day before Harry's birthday. Just then another owl flew in. This was one Harry didn't recognize, it was a male snowy white owl almost exactly like Hedwig. It had a package tied to its leg and Harry saw Hermione's writing. He untied the package and read the note. This is what Hermione's note said:  
  
Dear Harry, Happy fifteenth birthday! Ron wrote to me about staying at his house so I sent you your presents a day early. Don't be alarmed by the owl, his name is Salem. I got him as a present over the summer from Viktor. I wish he would LEAVE ME ALONE! He's getting really annoying. I went to visit him once and now he thinks I want to marry him! I hope you are doing well and are being well fed from the stupid muggles you call a family. Are you done with your homework yet? Well I am. If your not I suggest you get working on it because Ron won't want to. I have something to tell you. ok, please don't laugh but. I think I'm in love with Ron.  
I've got to go. See you on your birthday.  
Love,  
Hermione  
  
Harry stared at the letter, completely shocked and nearly fainted. But he tried to get his mind off of the subject. He turned over to Salem who was sitting right next to Hedwig and stroked him. He reached for Hermione's gift and opened it. It was a book (of course). Hogwarts, A History glimmered on the cover. There was a note tied to it:  
Now I won't be the only one who's read this!  
Harry laughed a little, but he noticed another gift from Hermione. Of course it was another book. He opened it as well. It was called Quidditch World Cup History and Records.  
"Wow Hermione." whispered Harry. A third owl flew in. Harry's room was becoming a zoo. This owl was unmistakably a school owl. It was a big barn owl with a box and note tied to its leg. Harry reached for the items and as soon as they were off the owl left. The writing could be none other than Hagrid's. Hagrid was the school gamekeeper and the one who saved Harry after Voldemort tried to kill him the very first time. He first opened the letter. It read:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Happy birthday! I made sure that the books were harmless this year, and I got you a copy. I don't know who the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is but I know you'll like him (or her). Madam Maxime and I made up and I hear from her a lot now. There is going ter be a new fifth year this year; I think her name is Aurora -er-- something like that. I hope that your well and have a happy birthday. Hope the muggles are treating you right. Hagrid P.S Ron wrote to me about the portkey, have a great summer!  
  
Harry grabbed the present from Hagrid. It was a tin of treacle fudge and a book called Magical Beasts and Where to Find Them Level 5. He flipped through the pages and saw pictures of creatures, some he'd seen, some he didn't want to. He sat the book down and went over to Pig who, after resting, was his usual perky self. Pig landed on Harry's arm and Harry gave him a nudge out of the window. He flew away quickly. Then he went to Salem and did the same. Only Hedwig remained. He wrote a note to Sirius, he wrote:  
  
Sirius, If you want to get a hold of me I'll be at Ron's house. I hope you're in good health.  
-Harry  
  
He tied the note to Hedwig's leg and stroked her.  
"Go straight to Ron's house after you've sent the letter. If Sirius replies go straight to Ron's room, he'll know what to do." He stroked her one last time before he sent her on her way, "Bye."  
Harry glanced at the clock; it was already 7:15. He had been opening presents for an hour or more. He felt very weak from not eating so he lay down, almost instantly he fell asleep.  
  
Harry jerked awake and looked at the clock. His stomach jolted at the familiar feeling of his birthday. He had been fifteen for almost an hour, it was 12:53. All of a sudden he felt sick. Then he remembered the night before and having to go to bed without dinner. He jumped out of bed and without thinking he started to walk slowly, cautiously down the stairs.  
He tiptoed one stairs after another pausing only when he thought he had heard a noise, but it was usually just the grunt or snore of Uncle Vernon. When he finally reached the bottom of the stairs to his horror, as he entered the kitchen, he saw Dudley face first in the fridge. He tried to go back, but Dudley heard him and turned around.  
"What are you doing down here?!"  
"What are you doing down here?" replied Harry in a whisper.  
"Nothing," said Dudley nervously trying to hide whatever he had in his hands behind his fat back, "I was-er- it doesn't matter what I was doing, all I know is that you're going to be in a lot of trouble!" He tried to run to the stairs but Harry was quicker, and he blocked the way.  
"Dudley if you don't tell on me I'll.I'll.I'll give you all my dessert for the rest of the year!" Dudley seemed to be thinking about it (it looked like hard work) until he finally replied.  
"Fine, but I get everything, and I mean every last bite!"  
"Whatever you say just let me eat something!"  
"Go ahead." He moved aside, Harry rushed to the fridge and grabbed a sandwich. He then turned and scurried up the stairs.  
When Harry got to his room, he un-wrapped the sandwich without worrying about how much noise he was making and ate it quickly. He wished he had grabbed more, but at least he didn't feel sick with hunger. He looked at his clock; it was already 2:05. He would probably wait until about seven in the morning before he would touch the portkey and go to Ron's. That way the Dursleys would be asleep and someone at the Weasley's might be awake, he hoped.  
Harry was terribly excited, so excited that he couldn't sleep. He decided to take Hermione's advice and started to work on his summer homework. He first did the rest of Professor Snape's homework, notes on the swelling solution. Then McGonagall's, a report on the transfiguration of a rat into a goblet. Then came Flitwick's, an essay on the spell Wingardium Leveosa. Next was Herbology, the anatomy of a Mandrake. They didn't have Defense Against the Dark Arts because of Barty Crouch's son pretending to be Mad Eye Moody.  
The hours passed by slowly in Harry's mind as he sat there and did his homework. 2:45.3:30.4:55.5:36. until 7:00 finally came. Harry popped his head out into the hallway to make sure no one was awake, and no one was. He packed his things quietly and unwrapped the package that held the portkey; it was an old, disgusting boot.  
"Okay then, here we go." He slowly reached for the portkey and then he touched it. He felt as though he had been pulled into the boot and with a swirl of wind and color, there he was, in Ron's living room, and on the couch sat Ron, sleeping, his snores filling up the room.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Ron...Ron," Harry tapped him on the shoulder, "Wake up Ron!"  
"Whassamatter," said Ron sleepily. He looked at Harry with half-awake eyes then turned back, eyes suddenly wide and awake. "Harry is that you!"  
"'Course it's me."  
"I knew you'd come straight to the living room so I slept out here." He looked at Harry's face as if he hadn't seen him in years. "There's something different about you." he stood up, "Stand up straight, right in front of me." He seemed to be comparing Harry's height to his own. "Bloody hell, Harry! You've grown.a lot! You're as tall as I am, maybe even a bit taller!"  
"You're.right." said Harry looking in the mirror. This was a big deal for Harry since Ron had always been the tall one. "Cool!"  
"Well now that you're here we can go up into my room."  
"Great. I'm dead tired."  
"Come on, let's go." So, Harry and Ron did just that. They tried to walk quietly up the crooked stairs while carrying all of Harry's things but, it was easier said than done. They hit the walls and each other.  
"Ow! That was my face!" exclaimed Ron in a whisper.  
"Well that was my foot!" replied Harry, "Sorry Ron."  
"Yeah, me too." Just then they reached Ron's room. "That stuff was killing me." said Ron as he set it down.  
Harry laid down on the bed the Weasley's had made him and looked up at the ceiling. There was a knock, and then another. It was Hedwig and she was tapping on the window, trying to get in. Harry walked over and opened the window. Hedwig had a package, and it seemed to be meowing.  
"Open it Harry!" said Ron excitedly.  
"Okay." said Harry. He reached toward the box reluctantly and ripped off the tape on the top of the box. Inside was a kitten. It was gray patterned with a white stomach, and chin with fluffy cheeks. It jumped out of the box and on to the floor and it strolled around merrily. Were it had sat was a note. It was from Sirius. This is what it said:  
  
Dear Harry,  
Happy Birthday! I hope you are well. I received your letter and wanted to reply, but, inconveniently, I didn't have a gift for you, but then it hit me. This little kitten had showed up just yesterday and I knew you'd like it. It's a girl, and you can call her whatever you want to. Hope you are in good health.  
- Sirius  
  
"What are you going to call her?" asked Ron.  
"I think I'll call her.Moony after Professor Lupin." He said.  
"Cool," said Ron "I wonder how he's doing?"  
"Yeah," said Harry deep in thought "I wonder." He laid down and soon fell asleep.  
  
Harry woke the next morning to find Moony batting at his untidy hair.  
"You silly cat." He said sitting up. He didn't even have to look at Ron to tell he was sleeping, he could hear his snores. He got up and walked over to Ron's bed.  
"Ron.Ron." He tapped him on the shoulder "Wake up Ron!"  
"Whassamatter." He replied sleepily. For some reason, to Harry, this seemed all too familiar.  
"It's time to get up." Said Harry poking Ron firmly in the chest.  
"Uhh." he groaned. Harry plucked the pillow out from under Ron's head and it fell with a soft thud. "Alright, already I'm awake." He climbed out of bed slowly. Harry went over to Moony and picked her up. She purred then curled up in a ball.  
"Hermione should come some time today," said Ron pulling on a shirt "She said she would come either yesterday or today, and she didn't come last night."  
"How do you know?" Harry and Ron whipped around to find Hermione standing at the door.  
"Hermione!" shrieked Ron, in a high pitched girl-ish voice, fighting to cover himself "I'm not dressed!" Harry stifled a laugh.  
"Sorry." Hermione turned and left. They heard her giggle all the way down the hall.  
"Girls." muttered Ron "Girls." Harry finished dressing, as did Ron, and they walked down the crooked stairs to the kitchen.  
"How wonderful to see you Harry!" Exclaimed Mrs. Weasley as she ran over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "How was your summer?"  
"Fine, thank you." He replied. With the exception of everything having to do with the Dursley's. Thought Harry.  
"Mom could we have something to eat maybe." Said Ron in a snotty sort of way.  
"Alright." Said Mrs. Weasley in the same tone, "Fred and George just got up as well. I can make all of your breakfast." Mrs. Weasley made breakfast and (as usual) she gave Harry several helpings. Harry looked at Ron and noticed he wasn't looking at Hermione at all, and when he did he blushed violently. Harry knew why.  
On the train ride home from Hogwarts Ron told Harry that he had fallen in love with someone.  
"Who" Harry had asked. After this Ron went a very bright shade of pink. He didn't say anything for a moment and then Harry heard him mumble something that sounded like "Fiminde"  
"Who?" Harry repeated. Ron leaned forward and whispered in Harry's ear.  
"Hermione." Harry had been completely shocked. He thought of all the fights they had been in and knew that a relationship between them would never work.  
Harry was abruptly brought out of his reverie by a large hand waving in front of his face.  
"'ELLO?" It was Ron, "ANY-BODY-THERE?" He was fake-shouting at Harry, trying to get his attention. Harry jerked, the way you would jerk awake from a nightmare, to find the whole Weasley family and Hermione staring at him. He was also lying on the floor.  
"How did I get here?" he asked looking up at Ron.  
"You fell out of your chair." Ron replied.  
"What were you doing?" asked Hermione.  
"What do you mean?" said Harry (now looking up at Hermione), confused.  
"You were sitting there humming, swaying slowly and saying 'He's coming for me! Help! HELP!' And then you just toppled over." Said Ron imitating what had happened.  
"Oh my goodness." Said Mrs. Weasley, a hint of panic in her voice, "What could this mean Arthur?"  
"I'm not sure." Mr. Weasley replied, deep in thought "Harry, what exactly were you thinking about?" Harry was frantic. What should I say? he thought. He finally said the only thing that came to his mind.  
"I can't tell you."  
"Why not?"  
"I just can't. sorry." Harry added.  
"Okay then, just tell me, was it about You-Know-Who?"  
"No. Actually.it was about Ron." Mrs. Weasley gasped and left the room. Mr. Weasley followed.  
"What was that all about?" asked Fred.  
"I don't know." replied Harry.  
"What happened now?" it was Percy. He had just walked down the stairs wearing an ugly brown suit.  
"What is that?" said George, indicating the suit. Percy blushed and strode into the other room where Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were. They heard sobs and saw Mrs. Weasley run up the stairs, Mr. Weasley trailing behind her.  
"What in the world?" said Hermione, confused.  
"I'll go see." Ron said, standing up. He turned and left up the winding stairs.  
They all waited a moment, listening to every word, (though they couldn't understand anything,) when there came a sound. It was unmistakably Mrs. Weasley, and she was positively wailing. Seconds later Ron came briskly down the stairs.  
"Well?" they chorused to Ron.  
"They think I have something to do with Voldemort."  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Oh, what rubbish!" said Hermione "If anything, Voldemort could be warning us, he could be coming you know."  
"Whew!" sighed Ron "I didn't think they were telling the truth, but you can never be sure."  
"Yeah, but what if Voldemort is sending messages? What if he is coming? What would we do then?" asked Harry as Ron gave him a hand and he stood up.  
"We'll have to wait and see, I guess." Hermione replied.  
  
The weeks went by, they waited, nothing important happened. Ginny lost a tooth, Percy had a date with Penelope Clearwater. So they all soon forgot about everything that had happened.  
  
The weeks passed by and the time to leave came all too quickly for Harry. He packed his things alone, looking around at the bright orange of Ron's room, he sat down. Harry thought about Ron and his family, God I wish someone loved me like that, he said to himself. He began to cry, he tried not to, but the tears came and would not go away. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed, face still covered in tears.  
"Harry?" it was Mrs. Weasley; she stepped in slowly "Whatever is the matter dear?"  
"No one loves me, like you love Ron I mean."  
"Oh, come now Harry," she sat down next to him and put her arm around his shoulders, "I consider you my son, and I always will. You've had a hard life; you deserve all the love you can get." She kissed his head and they sat there, Harry crying into Mrs. Weasley's shoulder, and Mrs. Weasley trying to be mother-like and comfort him.  
"Thank you." Said Harry wiping his eyes.  
"It's alright. Now, I know Ron and Hermione will be wondering were in the world you've been all this time, go and find them, I'll finish your packing." Harry smiled, got up and went to find his friends. He did find them, but he wished he hadn't. They were kissing! Kissing, of all the things two fifteen year old people could do, why did they have to kiss, especially right when Harry walked in. He turned to creep away when....  
"Harry!" it was Hermione, she had noticed him.  
"Damn." mumbled Harry under his breath.  
"What the hell are you doing here?" said Ron in an unusually high pitched voice. "I thought you were packing."  
"I was, but your mum came and said she'd finish for me. I'll leave and let you continue. I'll probably be outside playing Quidditch with Fred and George." Harry turned and walked out of the room without another word, his stomach was churning.  
He didn't go find Fred and George, as he said he would, but instead went back to Ron's room. Mrs. Weasley wasn't there. Thank God thought Harry. 


End file.
